Angels Never Cry
by Raiju
Summary: A close friend of Omi's is having more than "problems" at home. But Omi's little investigation gives him more information than wanted. (HARD YAOI, rape, abuse, sm, more stuff)
1. Fallen Angel

Angels Never Cry  
  
**********  
  
By: Ryoko [Raiju]  
  
**********  
  
"Come here, boy." The large man commanded, pulling the fragile boy to fall in his lap. The teenager nearly choking on the iron collar. He swallowed hard, looking up at the man to show him his agony, but expecting no pity. Surprisingly, he was let go for a brief moment, gasping only a single gasp of breath before suddenly pulled back to his master's side, chain so taught that it could've snapped, had it been only a little thinner. "By god, what are you waiting for woman?! Strip him already, Almire!"  
  
The woman hesitated, running to the teenager and fumbling with his clothes until each piece of cloth lay on the floor around his ankles. The boy stood emotionlessly, facing away from the older man at the three guards that stood before the door.  
  
"Take it like a man, brat." He pulled the boy to his lap, instantly causing a scream as he was forced into; never even hearing the man's pants being undone. He bit his lip hard to stop from crying, holding in everything he could as he was forced through. He sat there, motionless for a moment, slowly letting out the breath he'd began to hold. His head was snapped back as the collar was pulled on, as well as he hair. "Get to work, brat." Obeying like the puppet he was, he let himself be used mercilessly, his body ready to catch on fire when he was done being molested. Falling to the floor in front of the, now relieved, master of his, he panted furiously, pushing himself up against all that pulled him down.  
  
The man had been angered by the boy's weakness and pulled him to his feet by the collar, nearly falling again as he choked against the iron being tightly pressed into his windpipe. He reached down and redressed himself, kneeling beside his master and looking emotionlessly at the floor. Never once did he dare to look up at the man that bound and raped him, for merely LOOKING at him would cause a rough molesting or beating, both of which he didn't need more of today.  
  
At least tomorrow he could escape this. Tomorrow he'd be safe. But, for the time being, he sat quietly by the man's side, his head bowed, as a number of business suit-wearing men strode into and out of the room, doing brief business with the man, and then leaving the room.  
  
This teenager, he'd been here, like this, for three years, ever since he'd moved to Japan after his parents' deaths. He now lived with his uncle: his master and owner, who refused to say he was a blood-relative of the boy.  
  
As an older, more refined, gentleman entered the room; the teenager's chain was jerked.  
  
"Almire, get the kid out of here." His uncle ordered, handing the chain over to the frightened woman.  
  
"Come, Dominique." She whispered, walking the teenager out of the room.  
  
Once outside the doors, she brought him to a secretive corner and held him protectively, letting him cry as much as he could onto her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright to cry, little one, it's okay to cry. Go on, let it out." She whispered, running her fingers through his short brown hair as he cried harder and harder, not uttering the slightest sound.  
  
His crying was cut short when both of them heard footsteps and immediately began walking to the boy's bedroom, closing the door and wishing that there was a handle on the door, just to be able to lock it. He needed that sense of security, especially right now.  
  
"Get washed up, little one." She whispered, walking him to the small bathroom and unlocking the collar from his neck, then letting him go inside of his own free will. After the door was closed, he started the shower and tore the rags from his body, closing the door to the large shower stall and collapsing to the floor, his head huddled between his knees as he sobbed quietly, letting the hot water burn his dirty skin. If only the water would take away more than that...if only it could take away his memories, his pain...and above all: HIM.  
  
Tomorrow he'd be safe. Everything would be okay the second he got out of this place and entered the doors of the school lobby. The second he entered those doors; he didn't have to worry anymore. Most people avoided him in school, seeing him as 'too quiet and withdrawn', though, that was only the male section. Any girl that saw him, died for his charming smile, which was so rare and hard to come by.  
  
He couldn't understand why he'd never been able to leave. Sure, he'd attempted endless times to get away from his uncle's abuse, but always ended up being dragged back. The man had a lot of co-workers and customers that would know Dominique anywhere. If he was any other place but school or by his uncle's side, than he was dragged back to the house, where his punishment would follow. His aunt, Almire, had helped him a couple of times, using herself as a decoy so he could escape, but the woman barely survived each beating or whatever else she got. She was too weak to stand up against her husband, and had previously felt Dominique's exact pain, but could do nothing in contrast to either factor. She always did her best to stop his pain, and thus was normally there as a shoulder for him to cry on, hoping that it was enough to help the boy along.  
  
Exhausted from the day's usage and excessive crying he'd been doing, the boy fell onto the mat on the floor, curling into a ball to keep warm, holding the long shirt and shorts tightly together to produce more heat. Rarely was this heat enough, but tonight it was. Thankfully, it was warm tonight, regardless of the springtime weather.  
  
He knew he had to tell someone. But whom could he go to? The police worked with his uncle as well. Jeez, more than HALF of the station had done business with the man. Why did his uncle have so many clients? He ran several prostitution rings along the coast, and Dominique was frequently used to show the quality of his employed whores. However, Dominique was no whore. He wanted to be free from this, from the daily pain and daily molestation. He couldn't keep quiet about it any longer...someone had to know. Omi. Yeah, Omi would listen to him and understand, and he also had those friends of his...the guys that worked at the flower shop...they knew a lot of people. If he told Omi about what was happening, then he'd be saved...but...he didn't want to burden the boy. He'd wait until it came up in one of their conversations.  
  
"Omi...help me...please, help me." He whimpered. With the thoughts tugging at his mind, and warm tears cascading down his face, he fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	2. Guardian Angel

Angels Never Cry  
  
**********  
  
By: Ryoko [Raiju]  
  
**********  
  
"Dom! You came in late again, today...that's the third time this week...is everything okay?" Omi slid into the seat next to the brunette, noting that there were red marks around his neck that looked like something had cut there. The other boy was staring into space, seemingly not even hearing Omi's question. "Dominique?" he tried again.  
  
"Huh? Oh! N-nothing's wrong. Just tired."  
  
Omi sighed, turning in the chair to face the other boy, completely ignoring the instructor, who was half asleep anyway.  
  
"Hey, c'mon. I know you better than that...something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me?"  
  
Dominique kept his eyes on the floor, too nervous to speak at that moment. "Omi..." his voice was broken, yet serious, like he was pleading.  
  
"Yeah?" the blonde asked, after the other had paused for a moment too unsettling.  
  
"N-nothing. Never mind." He sighed, pretending to work.  
  
"Hmm..." he was worried, to say the least, his mind reeling with thoughts as to what the boy could have said. All the while, Omi stayed quiet, pretending to work as well, glancing up every now and then at his friend, worry getting more and more potent in his chest.  
  
**********  
  
As school let out, the two parted ways, Omi taking the liberty of giving Dominique a ride home.  
  
He'd never been to the boy's house, and had yet to hear anything about it. From the outside, it looked like a normal house, a rather large one at that. He stayed parked until Dominique had disappeared through the doors, and then rode off.  
  
The assassin had an idea, but whether or not it would work was another matter. But for now, he'd keep himself occupied with just riding around aimlessly.  
  
As 7:30 came around, he made his way back to his best friend's house, knocking on the wooden doors that he'd previously seen Dominique go through. A petite, black-haired woman answered the door, seemingly nervous.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong house, young man, and nobody is to have visitors." The door started to close, but Omi stopped it with his arm.  
  
"I'm Dominique's friend. I-I have to give him something. It'll only take a minute."  
  
"Then I'LL deliver it. Come along now, give it up."  
  
"I...it's not material. I need to see him."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, he can't have any visitors."  
  
"Please, ma'am, I don't mean any disrespect, but I need to see him right now. It's an emergency."  
  
"Well he can't have visitors. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please! Just a mome-" the two silenced as a loud cry was heard from down the hall. The young assassin froze dead.  
  
"You need to leave." She shut the door immediately, letting him hear her running footsteps away from the door. Suddenly feeling a deep wrenching in his chest, like he was about to cry, he moved away from the door, swallowing the feeling down. He had to know what the hell that scream was.  
  
Just as the sun's dying color had faded from the sky, he found himself peering into a window that led to the basement. Being careful not to be seen, he searched around the room with his eyes. No furniture but a single chair, in which a large, red-haired man was seated, a desk, which the woman from before was leaning against, and several lamps around the edges of the room. Beside the man in the chair sat a smaller figure, with dark brown hair. He couldn't see the person's face, only their hair. He heard the man shout something, and then the smaller figure stood.  
  
"Dom!" He whispered, his chest wrenching as he saw the iron collar around the boy's neck, and the condition that the teenager was in. He looked so emotionless...like a living statue, his beautiful blue eyes clouded over and seemingly dead. The boy moved forward, standing in front of another man on the end of the room closest to where Omi was watching.  
  
The blonde started to tremble as he watched Dominique being stripped and raped before his very eyes.  
  
He threw himself back, away from the window, hiding behind the wall and gasping for breath as his body threatened a breakdown. The images still playing over and over as an extremely muffled cry sounded through the glass. When everything fell silent, he rolled back over, looking through the window once more and biting his lip to keep himself in control.  
  
Dominique stumbled forward, back to the redhead's side, where that man raped him as well, right in the open. This time, Dominique didn't scream, he kept himself silent, gasping and panting loudly, but never screaming.  
  
He couldn't watch any more. He couldn't take it. The boy pushed himself away from the window, and ran back to the front door, banging on it with all his might.  
  
A man, wearing a business suit, opened the door this time.  
  
"No visitors." He said plainly, slamming the door, but getting it caught when Omi stuffed his foot in the way.  
  
"Not this time. I need to talk to Dominique."  
  
"He won't be available until after your bedtime. Scram." The old man tried shutting the door again, but failed.  
  
"Forget it! I need to talk to him!"  
  
"You again!" The woman, from before sighed, motioning the man away with her hand. "You don't give up easily, do you, child? Listen, go home. No visitors allowed."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"I'll call the police, if you don't."  
  
"Have fun! Now let me see Dom."  
  
"Omi?" a new voice, a hoarse, broken, and soft voice. He looked over the woman's shoulders to see Dominique, wearing only rags as clothes.  
  
"D-Dom..." the woman spun around, holding her chest. "You should be in bed!"  
  
"No. I want to see Omi. Please let him in."  
  
"Dominique..." she sighed heavily, opening the door and granting Omi passage.  
  
The blonde walked in quickly, unable to utter a word. Even as he was led to the boy's room, he could utter no sound and frequently felt like he was going to break down in tears. He could clearly see the trouble that Dominique was having, simply walking and breathing.  
  
Inside the room, the brunette collapsed onto the mat he called a bed, almost unable to move.  
  
"Dom!" the young assassin gasped, catching him before his head could hit the floor. He knelt down, resting the boy's head on his knees.  
  
"I told you never to come here...why did you come? I told you not to, Omi."  
  
"I couldn't help myself. I...Dom..." he trailed off, not ready to say anything. "I wanted to know what made those marks on your neck."  
  
"Marks?" he touched his neck gingerly, wincing as he pulled away the finger, blood coloring it lightly. "Oh no...Omi...did you..."  
  
"Dominique..." the blonde whimpered, leaning down and pulling the other boy into his arms. "I'm sorry, I know it was wrong of me, but I had to know. I didn't want to see it, I didn't. Please, Dominique, get away from here, please." He whispered, starting to cry a little.  
  
"Omi...you...saw?"  
  
"Everything. I saw everything, I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to!" he sobbed quietly, tightening his grip on the other.  
  
"Oh god...no...you're the last person...no..." the brunette started to cry as well, trembling violently. "Well now you know. I wanted to tell someone, but I guess it's better if they see, huh?" he nuzzled his face between Omi's neck and sweatshirt hood, feeling protected and safe.  
  
"It's wrong. You know it is."  
  
"I've tried to get away. I can't. GOD, how I've tried."  
  
Omi wiped his eyes, tightening his grip on the other's shoulders. "Come on. We're going."  
  
"N-no! Please, Omi! I-I can't! It'll only make things worse!"  
  
"I'm getting you out of here. Take anything of importance. No clothes."  
  
"Then all there is is me."  
  
"Come with me, then. I need to get you out of here." The assassin smiled, hoisting Dominique into his arms.  
  
"O-Omi!"  
  
"Shh. You're light, and it'll only slow us down. Trust me, this is faster." He slipped through the open window onto the roof, walking along the shingles until he'd come to the fire escape. Climbing down the ladder one at a time, the two boys made it to the ground, Omi taking the other into his arms once more and breaking into a full-out run for his motorbike.  
  
**********  
  
"Jesus, what happened to him?" Yohji felt sick just looking at the teenager that Omi was carrying.  
  
"We just need to get him inside, quick." The younger blonde whispered, pushing the door open a little more and slipping into the back room. "Hang in there Dom, we'll get you settled in no time."  
  
**********  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	3. Hierarchy Angel

Angels Never Cry  
  
**********  
  
By: Ryoko [Raiju]  
  
**********  
  
Sometime after he'd been settled into Omi's bed, Dominique fell asleep, still in Omi's arms.  
  
Ken was the first in the bedroom doorway, his head tilted to the side a little. "So, what happened?"  
  
"He's...going to be living with us for awhile. He needs someone to protect him...and at this rate it's the only therapy that won't drive him to suicide."  
  
"Jeez...Omi, please explain." The brunette closed the door and took a set on the chair by the boy's desk, sitting in it backwards and facing the two boys.  
  
"I saw some...THINGS...that were beyond troubling. His home life...its...its worse than NAGI'S for crying out loud."  
  
"You're going to have to explain better than that."  
  
"Fine." He sighed. "Can you call the other two in here?"  
  
"Sure." He disappeared through the door and returned a moment later with the other two Weiss members.  
  
"Alright, I guess you all want an explanation...so...here goes." He cleared his throat, drawing the blankets higher on the younger teenager's body. "This is Dominique...you've met him before. And these, are the reason I had to investigate." He pushed back the boy's hair to reveal the marks along his neck, and the bruises along the boy's face and shoulders. "The man he lives with chains him up and treats him like a slave. I WATCHED those bastards rape this boy TWICE in the same minute! And afterwards these bruises just appear all over his body. He's been coming into school late for days now, and I had to know what the cause was. I-I spied on him. I had no intention of doing this...but...I had to do something about what I'd seen! He's dear to me and I would DIE for this guy! He's the best friend I've ever had besides the three of you and Nagi. And...he doesn't deserve to hurt like this."  
  
The other three were speechless for the moment, all of them studying Dominique as he whimpered.  
  
"Omi...please don't do this...they'll hurt you. They'll all hurt you...I have to go back..." the brunette whispered, clinging tighter to Omi's arms as he looked up. "My uncle has people all over the city that are probably after me right now! They saw you too! So they'll be after you and'll KILL you if they catch you! Omi, I have to go back!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Dominique. You can't even walk on your own." Omi whispered.  
  
"Your uncle? He does business all over the city, does he?" Yohji's curiosity was sparked, and he stood from leaning against the wall beside Aya.  
  
"Y-yes. He does business with everyone from street-bums to the mayor. If he had a shot at the president, he'd do business with him too."  
  
"What does your uncle DO exactly?"  
  
Dominique fell silent, burying his face in Omi's shirt.  
  
"Is it a prostitution ring?" Funny how Yohji always seems to know these things before anyone says anything.  
  
"N-not really." The boy wiped his eyes, looking at the floor. "He only sells out my aunt and myself."  
  
"...You don't mean that EVERY SINGLE PERSON your uncle has done business with has fucked you?!"  
  
The teenager's eyes grew dark and emotionless like before until Omi pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"They have. Not many people request my aunt." He whispered.  
  
"Aww shit...I'm sorry..." he wanted to hold the boy tightly and comfort him better than Omi was doing, like a father could do for him, but his feet weren't going to move forward, only backward.  
  
The entire room seemed to grow depressing and cold, no longer welcoming, like it usually was.  
  
Aya left without a word, pulling Ken with him, both Weiss going for the room in the basement.  
  
"This sounds like something of a mission, Whattaya think?"  
  
"Just contact Manx first. See what she can do. But yes, this DOES seem like the start of an un-announced mission." The redhead moved to the computer, furiously typing away. Ken moved for the phone and did as he was told, relaying the entire story and current situation.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dom..." Yohji's feet were still rebelling against his will, but somehow he'd forced them forward, now kneeling at the side of the bed and resting a hand on the sobbing boy's back, gently rubbing small circles there to calm him. "Nobody's gonna hurt you now. And you never have to go back there or feel like that again. We're gonna protect you, I promise."  
  
Aya walked into the room and set a glass of water on the nightstand. "Make sure he drinks all of it." He ordered softly, and then was gone.  
  
Omi turned Dominique onto his back, and, holding up his head, eased the water to his lips and had him drink the entire glass, knowing full well that it was drugged heavily.  
  
Both blondes waited until Dominique was asleep before leaving the room, Omi leaving a note that read "We had to go out, be back soon, try to get as much rest as possible because the door is locked", before he left, locking the bedroom door.  
  
"Weiss," Manx announced, standing before the four of the team. "You have a mission." She handed them each a paper with a photo of Dominique's uncle: "Inadoki" and several other men that Omi clearly remembered seeing inside Dominique's house.  
  
"Omi, you'll be a key player in this mission. Can I count all of you in?"  
  
"Of course." Yohji growled. "That bastard has NO right to do that to his nephew. Illegitimate kid or NOT. It's friggin WRONG."  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"In." Aya stared at the picture long and hard, memorizing the man's face.  
  
"What Omi has stumbled upon is included as an underground prostitution ring, even though he only has two people that can be used. He gets paid handsomely for selling out his wife and nephew to any man or woman that decides to employ his business. Since more than ¾ of this city has done business with him, you should be careful. Ken said that he was worried because you were seen, Omi, but that just may help you along. Good luck Weiss." She finished as suddenly as she'd started, going up the stairs before the four of them.  
  
**********  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	4. Forsaken Angel

Angels Never Cry  
  
**********  
  
By: Ryoko [Raiju]  
  
**********  
  
"Where'd you see them?" Ken whispered, jumping out of the back of Yohji's car.  
  
"In the back. I watched everything from a window that went to the basement, but beyond the front hall and basement I haven't seen anything else."  
  
"That's good enough. Let's go." Yohji commanded, following the red-haired swordsman to the back of the house.  
  
Omi kneeled down to the window he'd been looking through hours before, seeing the redhead man still in his chair, but gasping softly and standing so he could see no more.  
  
"Omi? Omi what is it?" Ken touched the boy's shoulder, but Omi pulled away and backed himself into the farthest wall, as if the window itself were going to swallow him whole. Yohji was the first to peer in, rage instantly consuming him as he watched the Inadoki laugh as he watched his wife being raped right before his very eyes. She was screaming, crying, thrashing, but apparently no match for the two guys on her.  
  
"He's gonna die. He's gonna die NOW." The blonde growled, stalking off toward the back door. Using an over-due credit card to break the lock and open the door. Despite Yohji's silent protest, Aya went first, leading the pack of assassins to the basement door. Each of them readied their weapons and the door was kicked in, the playboy immediately going for the kill and hanging the two men over a water pipe on the ceiling.  
  
Omi took care of the woman, holding her tightly and covering as much of her as he could with his coat. "It's gonna be okay now. Close your eyes." He clasped his hand gently over her mouth and nose, the sweet scent overtaking her and pulling her from consciousness.  
  
"And this is YOUR end!" Ken stabbed two guards in one swipe, skewering them like onions and throwing them against the wall.  
  
"Now you pay for your sins. Judgment time." Aya whispered, stabbing Inadoki through the heart and killing him instantly, the limp body falling back into the chair.  
  
Just as sudden as they'd arrived, they left.  
  
While Yohji and Aya tended to Dominique's aunt, Omi and Ken took care of Dominique, who couldn't stop crying the second he'd seen them return.  
  
"Sorry we left you...we had to take care of something. But someone is here to see you, if you wouldn't mind seeing HER..." Ken smiled brightly.  
  
"H-who?"  
  
"Hi, Dominique." Aldine smiled, appearing in the doorway, in Yohji's clothes, with the other two Weiss members behind her. Dominique pushed himself up, shakily standing and throwing himself into her arms and crying softly.  
  
"Everything's taken care of. Nobody's gonna hurt you two ever again. And...well...you two don't really have a place to go yet, we combined a little of our paychecks and got you guys an apartment two houses over. It's really nice, and all paid for, so you can settle in whenever you're ready." The older blonde smiled at the sight, looking out of the window toward where the two would soon live.  
  
"Bless you, bless all of you." The woman sobbed, clutching her nephew tightly. "How can I ever repay all of your kindness?"  
  
Yohji just smiled, answering the question in his head rather than out loud, but then mentally kicking himself for thinking like that. "Just be happy. We'd love nothing more than to see the tears in your eyes gone and forgotten. You've cried too much."  
  
"You're too kind..."  
  
For that night, Dominique slept in Omi's arms, finally feeling secure and thoroughly safe. Aldine had taken Ken's room, and Ken had been forced to room with Aya (Imagine the chaos...^__^;).  
  
***** (One week later) *****  
  
"How are you settling in?"  
  
"Fine." He smiled as Omi sat beside him while patting the brunette's shoulder playfully.  
  
"That's good. And how's your aunt doing?"  
  
"Much better. She's actually started to laugh again..." he looked up at Omi, seeming like he was going to cry. Suddenly, he embraced the blonde tightly, trembling and crying as he held the older boy. A few other students began to stare as Omi held him back, but his look made them almost want to join the boy in his arms in the sobfest. "Thank you Omi, thank you. I don't know WHAT we'd do without you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for getting me out of that hellhole and giving me another chance at life. Thank you..." he whispered, burying his face in the boy's neck.  
  
"I'd do anything it took to help you, and you know that. Just...please keep quiet about it, okay? Your aunt will be able to take care of you like she's always wanted and that's given HER a second chance too. You both deserved better than what you had."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
**********  
  
GAME OVER. 


End file.
